Outlines of the Heart
by Miss Mango
Summary: When life hands you a miracle, what do you do with it? Are you willing to test the boundaries of your heart? L/W, of course!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we go again, everybody! I struggled with this one, so please do let me know feedback/suggestions as we go along. Thanks! :)

 **Outlines of the Heart**

Chapter 1

The darkness engulfed the run-down house and the young boy had to blink his chocolate-colored eyes several times to adjust his vision. The little light that peeked through came from the dim lamp posts outside, casting jagged shadows through the broken windows. The day was nearly ending out there.

Ma-Ti shivered a little and took a deep breath, covering his bare arms with clammy hands. The breeze that came in was sharp and he suddenly thought that the people who slept here would need heavy blankets to face the night. _If_ _there was anyone there_ , the Indigenous boy frowned to himself, sidestepping the pieces of turned over furniture on the floor.

"Hello?" he voiced, cupping his hand over his mouth so that his voice would project further. Ma-Ti blinked when there was no answer to his call. Maybe they had gotten there too late, and perhaps there was little they could do now. The more optimistic part of him told him to keep searching, for the Planeteers always managed to do something positive once they got on any scene. He was proud to be a part of the team, in fact. They were all such different pieces that made up the puzzle, but when they came together, they were unstoppable. Maybe that was the key to their success. His partners had been drafted from the various continents and each one of them contributed a different quality to the team. He, himself, brought the _heart_ part. Growing up, he had always been extra attentive to others and their emotions. Things would affect him more deeply than the other children in the village, and he'd developed a sensitivity to suffering that was beyond his years. It could be a gift or a curse, arguably, but the ring he had received suited him perfectly, and he controlled it with ease. That, mixed with the traits found in the other members, composed the team in a way that was effortless. _Leadership_ , _logic_ , _strength_ and _perseverance_. Naturally, these characteristics often became interchangeable between the five teenagers, who, in reality, were barely that anymore. Wheeler, the oldest member, was now twenty-two, and Ma-Ti was a month away from celebrating his eighteenth birthday.

His musings on the passage of time were cut short when he noticed two irregular shapes on the floor. Ma-Ti's heart picked up its beating when he realized it was _people_ , lying unmoving by the dirty, dusty sofas thrown against the thin walls. How, then, had he not _felt_ them? The answer to his own query caused his whole body to shake and he neared them. He wanted to flee, for he did not have a good premonition about this discovery, but he forced his legs to move closer for inspection, all the same.

The boy crouched beside the unmoving bodies, swallowing his anxiety. He moved the man slightly and gasped when he saw a perfect bullet hole in his forehead. Tears started to spring up in his eyes when noticed that the man was young, far too young for such a horrible fate. Beside him was a woman, and Ma-Ti turned her on her back with shaky movements. She had been shot in the stomach, and Ma-Ti felt a wave of nausea cloud over his vision. He became acutely aware of the smell of blood now, irony and sickeningly sweet. He was about to turn away from the devastating scene when he noticed the slightest movement from the blankets wrapped closely against the woman's chest. Ma-Ti breathed deeply through his mouth and gently reached his hand to the bundle.

With great surprise, he discovered a baby, slightly moving its tiny arms about, as if fighting off the thick circle of blankets surrounding it.

" Oh!" gasped the young boy, taken off guard. He met the child's eyes and saw the fine dark hair curling at the ends, but could see little else for the infant was crushed to its mother's lifeless chest.

"Come on, little one," Ma-Ti tried to put as much courage into his voice as was humanly possible, and he reached for the child, before cradling the bundle close to him. No wailing sounds or crying could be heard from the infant in his arms, just some soft babbling sounds now and again, and Ma-Ti nearly ran outside, turning his back on the death before his eyes. Nothing could be done there now, they were too late. The child was warm against his chest, diffusing hope throughout the young Planeteer, and he was glad for it. It helped him feel less useless, less lonely.

Linka was the first to spot Ma-Ti rushing out of the shabby building, and she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. The others were either talking to the police officers surrounding the scene (they'd become well-acquainted over the many emergencies they faced in the American capital) or offering the more elderly refugees a drink of water.

The blonde Russian girl bit her lip distractedly, almost missing the days when all they had to worry about was an oil spill or deforestation. The last year in particular had been filled with social problems of a more critical nature, and thus more trying for their emotions. Teen prostitution, gang activity, bullying, child poverty. There were days they were so tried and triggered they could barely exchange two words to each other, but the amazing thing about their group was that they were there for one another in all ways possible. Friends first and coworkers second, sort of a thing. Sometimes it was a mere look or a hug, or someone handing you your favorite candy bar that could turn the day around.

Linka smiled a little and hugged her arms closer to her lean frame. Even though her head hurt from the hours of research she'd synthesized to the others earlier, she was proud of her involvement in the group. She thrived on feeling needed and useful, and loved working long hours, for the exhaustion gave her that extra boost she needed to remain interested, connected.

That week, they were involved in a human trafficking ordeal the police was trying to crack. It was thought that organized crime had a little something to do with the group of illegal immigrants coming mainly from Romania. They were being used for shady dealings and some of them were being killed off mercilessly soon after, disposed of like plastic in the environment.

Linka neared Ma-Ti and was about to ask him what he was carrying when she noticed two things. One, the young boy looked distraught, his eyes wide and full of questions. He was not his usual calm self and this was worrying. Out of all of them, Ma-Ti was the least likely to panic or go overboard, and they all secretly drew strength from that. _Look, you don't see Ma-Ti freaking out_ , they would repeat to themselves like a mantra, and it worked to ease their nerves more often than not.

The second thing the attractive girl noticed was a pair of small fists pounding the air from the bundle of blankets Ma-Ti was holding close to his body. The blankets were dirty and she noticed with horror they were slightly stained with blood.

 _Bozhe moi!_ , thought Linka in her native tongue, unsure of whether she'd said it out loud. With quick strides she walked up to her young friend, curiously peeking at what was occupying his arms. Impatiently, her hands moved the rough fabric aside and her green eyes met the striking blue ones of a small child.

Filled with wonder, Linka uttered a few more Russian words while immediately relieving Ma-Ti of the light package in his arms. She ran a careful finger over the child's cheeks, they were stained with light streaks of dirt, before caressing one small hand. The little fingers latched on to hers and Linka smiled warmly. The baby's little mouth was wet and plump and simply precious, too.

"Where did you come from, eh, little one?" Linka cooed, shaking her head a little. The child smiled for a moment, seeming content and not at all alarmed. There was a sense of peace surrounding that small creature, Linka noted silently, moving aside the heavy fabric to expose a too-small pink jumpsuit. The color was darkened with dirt, but on the left side Linka could still make out a teddy bear design sewed on, along with a name etched into the fabric below it. _Anna_.

Ma-Ti followed the Russian girl's eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "It's a girl!"

Linka would have laughed at his outrageous expression had it not been such a delicate, tender moment.

"Anna," she sighed, taking to rocking the child back and forth in her arms, ever so gently. "She is beautiful."

Linka was surprised at the awe in her voice. She had never been very good at dealing with unexpected rising emotion, so she added nothing more. Silently, however, she wondered at the immediate bond she felt to the unknown, little girl in her arms and what it all meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, babe. Who's the little babe?"

Linka was so caught up in admiring the small child in her arms she had not felt Wheeler coming up beside her and placing an arm around her waist. Usually, she would slap his arm away or comment something sassy, but she performed neither task at the moment, deciding to enjoy the American boy's reassuring touch for once without fretting over it. She decided to ignore that it was becoming more natural lately, how he always managed to make her lose her enviable composure in front of the others.

 _What was it with her and Wheeler?_ Linka had asked herself this question many times over, in many different contexts: in the middle of missions, in the middle of the night, travelling through continents, laying on the beach, underwater, but still, the Russian girl had yet to come to a logical conclusion. Definite repulsion at first (at least, on her part) had morphed into definite attraction not much later, and now they were somewhere between friends and dating. They were different, yet Linka could not help but admit they fit well together, somehow, as if they reached some sort of comprise wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I… do not know," she breathed a little in response to his earlier question, her eyes never leaving the little face staring up at her.

"Well, she sure is cute," Wheeler smiled, stroking the little puffy cheek carefully. The baby babbled something in response, content, her eyes leisurely taking in her saviors.

It was not long before the other members crowded around them, wanting to see what had gotten the attention of their young friends.

"Ma-Ti found her," Linka voiced, continuing her soothing rocking motions, hoping to communicate comfort to the child.

"Where are her mom and dad?" inquired Gi, looking up at Ma-Ti momentarily before caressing the child on the head. The Asian girl started cooing at the baby and making funny faces for her.

"How did they get separated from their baby?" chipped in Kwame, the last to steal a peek at the bundle in Linka's arms.

Ma-Ti's eyes darkened and a shadow crossed his face. "They… they are dead."

A round of gasps fell over the Planeteers and all eyes turned to the baby.

"That's terrible!" Gi voiced, her eyes glazing over with faint tears. She vowed not to cry at the devastating news, but it was hard for her to control her emotions. Sometimes, she envied Linka's coolness in dealing with the world. Although, the Asian girl saw that what Ma-Ti had revealed had hit a nerve with the pretty blonde. Linka's jaw was tense and Gi had seen her cradling the baby a bit closer to her body. Despite being best friends and knowing each other almost inside out, Gi had never imagined Linka possessed such motherly instincts. As well, Wheeler's arm was still draped around her and she had yet to comment on it, which surely meant her mind was very occupied with other things. Even though, her defenses around the American were not as high as they once had been, and Gi was secretly glad for it. She'd spent what seemed centuries rooting for Wheeler's "crush" on the Russian beauty, and slowly she was seeing changes in Linka's reaction to him. She acted more softly and thoughtfully, it seemed. At least, most of the time, and that was a definite improvement. Linka was stubborn, after all. Gi guessed that Wheeler's feelings had deepened, as well, perhaps because they'd all been forced to mature given the plethora of things they faced daily.

"I am just sorry we were not here to stop it," Kwame was saying softly, shaking his head. He hated the moments of helplessness that came with this job. How was it possible that they literally saved the world one moment then found themselves hands-tied the next? The young African could not figure it out for the life of him.

"Her name is Anna," Linka spoke up, turning the baby gently so that they could all see her more clearly. Anna reached out her small hands as if she wanted to touch each Planeteer, and they were lost to her tenderness.

A mustached, long-limbed police officer had, in the meanwhile, walked over to the group and Ma-Ti was quickly explaining the situation. The officer nodded slowly, as if used to bad news, and quickly glanced over at the child.

"What will become of her?" Linka asked, hoping her voice was coming out stronger than she felt. Something about this child had stirred something inside her, even more so after finding out she was now an orphan. Blinking, Linka realized how much that word felt like a dagger to her own heart. She had lost her mother at birth and her father not long afterwards. Her grandmother had taken it upon herself to raise her and she had been very loved, but Linka always felt that void in her heart, like a wound that had never scarred properly. She silently wondered if this was the tie she felt with the child in her arms.

"She'll have to be deported with the others," the officer shrugged, too lightly in Linka's opinion, "and be put in an orphanage. At least until family ties are found, anyway. Unfortunately, immigration laws are being broken with their presence."

"Poor darling," Gi sighed, shaking her head a little. "She's already had to face such long trip once…"

"Is there nothing we can do, officer?" Ma-Ti asked, eyes bright. It just seemed cruel to have this child sent to and from like an unwanted package. It was not her fault her parents had chosen a risky solution to their problems back home, nor that they were no longer with her. He felt waves of sadness for the innocent creature.

"Maybe we can take care of her… for tonight, I mean," Linka spoke up, clarifying once she noted that the officer was already frowning at her words. "She needs to be cleaned and fed, and we have a place for her to sleep."

The blonde girl felt all pairs of eyes on her, but she stood unwavering. She did not care, for she could sense that Anna was being viewed already as a 'file number', or worse yet, another 'illegal' immigrant. This was a human child, for goodness sake! The law would not take that into account, why, they couldn't even provide for her basic needs for the night! It was up to them, and she did not feel like letting go of her, not until she knew an adequate enough solution was reached.

"Yeah, because we totally know how to do that," Gi voiced, surprised a little as she met Linka's eyes. She was not sure she understood what Linka was getting at.

Only Linka could catch the sarcasm behind her phrase and raised her eyebrows at the Asian girl to get Gi to keep quiet.

"You do?" Wheeler asked aloud clueless, winning a sharp elbow from Linka in the ribs. _Sheesh, okay, he got it! Shut up, Wheeler!_

The American had felt the pretty Russian's body stiffen at the officer's words, and if he knew Linka, she was stubborn enough to get them all to take care of the baby. He could not deny the child needed some ministrations, however, so he was not surprised his girlfriend had suggested it. _Wait,_ _could he call Linka that?_ The redhead wondered, losing himself in thoughts of her. He'd been more insistent than he ever thought he could be, succeeding in taking Linka out on dates. She'd been diffident at first, but he'd always known that it was a part of her character that would thaw naturally with time. And it had, for she'd been a lot more mellow with him lately. Linka had let him kiss her and hold her hand, and he'd even got her to reveal some of her best kept secrets when they were cuddling alone. He'd felt her trust for him, then. The American was downright proud of himself for winning her over. Linka was a hard case to crack, which meant his levels of patience and perseverance had greatly improved with time. He liked that she inspired these things in him. She was very close to perfection in his eyes, and he was more surprised every day at the growing sensation of needing her. Independence had always been a close companion to him in the past, and having a girl change that for him was something of massive proportions.

Wheeler just hoped Linka knew what she was getting them all into at present! It seemed they would have to learn how to take care of a small child for the night, at least.

Kwame was about to add something to the conversation, but held his tongue once he read the determination in Linka's eyes. Ma-Ti seemed content with the proposal, as well, so he decided to let it be for the time being.

Linka and Gi were already fussing over Anna, deciding to take her immediately to their rented house. They mentioned stopping somewhere along the way to get the needed supplies for the child. It dawned on them they did not have a car seat in order to transport the baby, but the officer thought to ask the EMS team for one, and they were in luck.

The two girls set off in the Jeep, Anna securely stowed in the front seat in her car seat. Fortunately, they quickly found a pharmacy with a large baby section that carried everything from baby bottles to jumpsuits, pacifiers to diapers, formula to biscuits.

Linka and Gi had a conversation on what Anna's age could be, for that was an important factor to determine. Gi argued that maybe she was small because she was malnourished, and could have little to do with her physical age, and Linka nodded, thoughtfully. They both found the child alert and receptive, although at the moment they could only guess at her ability to crawl about. In the end, they agreed that Anna was between six to twelve months old.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna was joyful in the bathtub, seeming amazed by the soft bubbles enveloping her small body, while the girls took turns holding her in the water. They laughed, too, when the child had fun splashing them both. Neither one had experience looking after a baby, but together they managed to get Anna cleaned and dried, before preparing a bottle of formula for her.

Linka happily watched her as she sucked at her meal greedily, and thought her even more beautiful in her new little jumper, her face clean and smelling of baby powder.

The Russian girl rubbed her back a little afterwards, and Anna took no time falling asleep soon after. She was obviously worn out.

"Thank God she's an easy baby!" Gi grinned, as she placed a pillow on either side of the child's sleeping form. They had laid her down on the big bed in the room they shared, and Linka nodded a little, her arms wrapped in front of her body as she continued to look at Anna. The little girl slept peacefully and her heart warmed, glad they had been able to put her at ease enough to fall asleep. _Already, she trusted them_ , mused the perceptive blonde to herself.

The boys took no time showing up and Gi placed a finger over her lips to quiet down their noisy chatter.

"Riding in the back of that police car sure brought back memories," Wheeler was saying as he entered their bedroom, causing Gi to snicker alongside Ma-Ti.

"We're not even going to ask, Wheeler!"

"How's the little babe?" Wheeler asked Linka, coming up beside her and taking her hand gently. The blonde girl turned to him as if she'd been too deep in thought to consider anything else, but her lips spread into a beautiful smile at his question, nonetheless.

"She is fast asleep."

Wheeler moved his eyes from Linka to the baby, and watched her little form rising and falling with each breath.

"Wow, what a little angel!"

"That is what I said!" Linka continued to smile, tightening her grip on his hand.

Wheeler thought it was the best feeling in the world whenever he and Linka shared something in common. They could have a million differences between them, but then all it took was one single thing to tie them together strongly.

She pulled him towards the bed and they sat together watching Anna for a while.

"She sure is small. Do we know how old she is?" Kwame spoke up from the doorway, crossing his arms leisurely over his chest and looking on the scene.

"We don't think she's one yet," Gi voiced, going on to explain her quick search on the Internet about developmental milestones.

"Everyone, what are we going to do with her? It's so sad that she doesn't have anyone to take care of her," Ma-Ti was frowning, sighing as he voiced his frustrations.

"Yeah, even if they send her back home, who's going to be looking after her during the trip?"

"Wheeler, I'm sure they delegate some sort of social worker for these things," Gi explained, sitting on the desk and stretching out her neck. It had been a long day.

"How can you be so sure, Gi?" Linka was shaking her head, and Wheeler could tell her mood had darkened. She did not seem too happy with the conclusion that the child had to be sent back.

"Linka, we cannot keep her here with us forever," Kwame spoke up, and everyone froze. He had reached the heart of the matter, like was usual for him. There was no beating around the bush when it came to Kwame, that was for sure!

"We do not have that sort of power, plus this is a temporary home for us. Remember where we actually live? _Hope Island_?"

"If the Captain Planet gig doesn't work out, we can make _you_ Captain Obvious," Wheeler rolled his eyes, winning a giggle from Gi.

Linka, on the other hand, was in no mood to laugh. She turned to face Kwame and her green eyes flashed with irritation for a splinter of a second.

"You would let this innocent child be placed in an orphanage, in Romania of all places? _Bohzhe moi_ , do you not know anything about the horrible living conditions there? They have some of the worst orphanages in the world! Children are abused and neglected, and the government still does not have any sort of resolution to this ongoing problem."

Gi nodded a little, then shook her head thoughtfully. "There was a big boom of adoptions from North America in those cases, I remember hearing something about it on the news."

"What can we do, then?" Ma-Ti urged, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I know you all feel strongly about this, but I do not see what else we can do but let the authorities deal with it," Kwame pressed on, and they all nodded a little in response.

Everyone but Linka, that is. Her shoulders were shaking a little with indignation and she jutted out her chin as she spoke, her voice unwavering. "None of you know what it is like being an orphan! So do not even pretend to understand!"

Silence reigned in the room, and everyone breathed in quietly for fear of disrupting the air after the hand grenade just gone off. The four Planeteers all had flashes of their parents before their eyes, and it did not matter who had been adequate or less so, for at least they had been there.

"Babe…" Wheeler tried to reclaim Linka's hand slowly, knowing that she was hurting and probably hating herself for it. She was nothing if not proud and showing her emotions so easily was surely aggravating her situation.

"Linka, you need to be more reasonable, my friend," Kwame was saying, but in response, Linka sprung up to her feet, and faced him with balled up fists at both her sides.

"No one made you our superior, Kwame!" Her voice was filled with disdain and she stormed out of the bedroom, not caring about her outburst.

Linka moved about the large sitting room before opening the front door to flee out on the porch. She slammed the door, wrapping her thin jacket about her, her eyes meeting the few stars that had come out for the night. Through the branches of the great oak tree poised on the lawn, they seemed even smaller and far away.

Linka tried taking in a deep breath in order to calm down some but she felt furious. How could a child as sweet as Anna be sent off to her doom, in a place where she would never receive a hug or a smile or even be guaranteed food? The Wind Planeteer had read hundreds of articles on how children in those orphanages had grown up to be vegetables, emotionally speaking, because they had been deprived of attention and affection. It was not fair! And were they not supposed to be _helping_ the world as Planeteers? Why else would be she be wearing that stupid yellow shirt with that stupid teal-colored emblem on it?

The porch door opened and Wheeler came out, taking tentative steps towards her. He had learned to take it easy when Linka was upset, for she could be as explosive as a volcano!

"I do _not_ want to talk," Linka let out, crossing her arms over her chest, and pouting in that way he found adorable but dared not voice at the moment.

"Who's sayin' anything? I just came to sit for a bit," Wheeler put his hands up innocently, slowly taking a seat on the small porch swing. He watched wordlessly as Linka paced up and down on the worn wooden boards, slightly creaking under her weight. He had learned enough about her to know she needed the right time to cool off. Kind of like apple pie fresh out of the oven.

Minutes passed and it was Linka who finally turned to him. Her features were less rigid, and her eyes less sure now that the anger had seeped out of them.

"Am I acting crazy, Yankee?" she voiced quietly, biting her lower lip in her doubt.

"Babe," Wheeler sighed, slowly standing to take place next to her. He took her by the elbows and met the shimmering green of her eyes.

"You're so passionate about this because it's something that's very close to your heart. You're right, none of us are able to understand what it's like growing up without parents. I don't have the best relationship with mine, but they were there nonetheless, through the good and bad. I think that little girl in there is lucky to have you fighting for her."

She was so relieved at his words she seemed on the brink of tears, but it was Linka, and she chose to hide her face in his chest, instead.

Wheeler's arms were comforting and welcoming, and she rested against him gladly.

"What are we going to do with her?" Linka whispered, suddenly tired of feeling so many different emotions all at once. It was exhausting, to say the least. She silently enjoyed the feel of Wheeler's arms around her, communicating her strength, before she felt him kissing her forehead softly.

"I don't know, babe. What I do know is that we're good at figuring stuff out together. We'll make some sense out of this, all right?"

Linka nodded a little, lost in the American's embrace. She had to admit Wheeler had the best way to get her to calm down; she was proud of the way he'd studied her character in order to act accordingly. He was doing a lot of "right" things lately. They seemed to be slipping into comfortable mode with each other more often than not these days. It was like he held a key to her heart that wasn't the absolute right fit, but that he'd somehow used to get that door open, forcing his way in. And it had worked. For she found herself more vulnerable to him, more soft to his advances, more willing to spend time alone with him. She trusted him and felt protected by his side, and these to her were more important than all the others ingredients that could make up a relationship.

"I should probably go and apologize to Kwame for blowing up at him," Linka sighed a little, pulling reluctantly away from Wheeler. His blue eyes were studying her amusedly.

"But… not right away," she clarified, straightening up a little and causing Wheeler to laugh. She hated apologizing! Linka found it easier to offer forgiveness rather than ask for it and she secretly blamed her proud character for this.

"Will you come for a short walk with me?" Her voice was unsure but the small smile Wheeler gave her was so triumphant it led her to smile, in turn.

As a response, he pulled her closer and for a fraction of a second Linka forgot to breathe.

"I will if it leads to gelato and some kissing," he grinned in that playful manner of his she lately found very endearing.

Linka let out a laugh. She tugged on his hand and nodded a little, hoping to be mysterious and trying not to show her eagerness at his proposal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yankee!"

Wheeler responded to being called by poking his head in Linka's room. His blonde fantasy was pacing up and down the room with Anna in arms, the little girl content with the motion and the attention she was receiving. One fist was shoved in her mouth and she was sucking on it happily, the other tangled in Linka's hair. She was one beautiful child, he decided, admiring the big blue eyes and slight olive complexion of her skin. It was hard not to smile around her.

"What's up, gorgeous?" he asked nonchalantly, walking towards the pair before pinching Anna's cheek.

"Anna is being fussy," the Russian girl responded, but Wheeler could tell her tone was light. "The little princess does not want to be put down, and I really have to go call my Grandmother back before it gets too late over there and she goes to bed. Gi just stepped in the shower and I have no idea where the others are! Will you take her for a moment?"

Linka held Anna out to him and could only see Wheeler blinking back as a response. "Ah, Linka, I know nothing about holding babies, remember?"

"Oh… well, it is not like she is an infant or anything! You do not even have to hold her head up. She is a big girl!"

With an amused smile, Linka placed Anna in his arms, nearly laughing at his stunned expression.

"There. Not so hard, is it?"

Anna laughed a little, kicking her little legs delighted. Linka waited until Wheeler seemed comfortable enough with the new task, satisfied that he was not complaining but was instead trying. Her Yankee was getting more and more compliant lately, and she liked the side of him that wanted to please her. It showed her he cared, for actions spoke loudly.

"You be a good little girl, now," Linka cooed at Anna, kissing her smooth cheek and smiling at her affectionately. Linka's hands were unconsciously placed over Wheeler's arms and he was inundated by the scent of her coconut shampoo floating around him.

His eyes, in turn, ran over Linka's pink mouth, soft and inviting, one of the things he loved best about her, and he got lost in fantasies of her. It was like drowning happily in soothing ocean waters, without the desire to resurface for air.

"Don't _I_ get a kiss, babe?" he whispered huskily, leaning in a little, deciding to take advantage of her good mood. Linka observed him in silence for a moment, considering him it seemed, before she took a step closer and softly brushed her lips against his. Wheeler was ecstatic and kissed her back without hesitation. She tasted of baby oil and dreams.

Anna placed one hand on both their cheeks, demanding their attention, and this drew laughter from the young couple.

Linka rewarded him with a soft look that would have caused Wheeler to blush had he been able to do such a thing, but instead he smiled widely and watched her walking out into the hallway.

"Well, it's just you and me, little babe," announced Wheeler, looking down at Anna in his arms. She was warm and soft against him, and he was glad the task was not as scary as he'd initially perceived.

Anna blinked up her pretty eyes at him, the long eyelashes framing the adorable look, and she smiled when he started walking aimlessly around the room, bouncing her with the motions.

Wheeler reached down to get from the bed the small teddy bear he'd bought for her the day before, and Anna took it from his hand greedily. She squeezed the brown plush toy to her body, and Wheeler grinned like a fool. He'd acted on an impulse when making that purchase. It had suddenly hit him that Anna did not have any toys, since the girls had had their minds full buying all the necessary things for her well-being and survival, and when he saw that bear in the shop window, it reminded him of the little girl he was now holding, and that she should have something like that as a plaything. In his usual style, he'd tried not to make a big deal out of it when presenting it to the child, but Linka had been there and her eyes had shined brightly when she realized the sweetness of his gesture. He could still feel the warm squeeze of her hand as they'd watched Anna take in the present like she would an endless treasure. Linka had been moved but he knew she did not want to explicitly tell him so, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes and he'd felt good. Very, very good.

A balance had been created somehow, and in the last week they'd been able to look after Anna while still working in the city. Mostly, the girls would take turns watching her, and they split their work accordingly. The nature of their work as Planeteers had morphed recently. It was more paperwork and education/prevention based rather than directly kicking Eco-villains' butts, and this greatly helped in managing the new situation at home.

Wheeler placed Anna down gently on the blanket folded up on the floor and knelt down beside her.

"How 'bout we build a castle?" he proposed to the child, gathering all the Lego thrown about and starting to piece it together to build a tower. Anna watched his actions without blinking, awe in her eyes at the different colors coming together, before she decided to tentatively knock down all of Wheeler's hard work. She squealed in delight as the pieces came tumbling down and Wheeler laughed.

"You like that, huh? Being a little monster?" he smiled at her, rubbing her belly while it was her turn to laugh. He continued their game and she had fun tearing down his creations. In the back of his mind, however, he wondered how far Linka was willing to take this new state of affairs. Anna was a hoot, a sunny baby, but could they rear a child that wasn't theirs to keep? It was not like they were family; they knew nothing about her origins. He worried they might be getting into something that was bigger than all of them, since they were quickly getting attached to the child. It would be difficult letting her go now that they knew all her little quirks, bright smile and favorite games. But Linka was right in the end, as usual. It was not a rosy perspective sending her back home in an unsuitable orphanage. What could they do? What other option did they have? Wheeler sighed a little, wishing he magically possessed all the answers to these critical questions.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to those of you who faithfully review, I appreciate you ever so much! For the more shy readers, please do let me know what you think, good or bad, I'd love to hear it! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Linka had ended her call a while ago, but then Gi had taken advantage of her unoccupied state to ask her help with laundry. The two girls chatted lightly until Linka remembered she'd left Anna alone with Wheeler longer than the American boy probably could stand, and she cursed herself. She realized that Anna was mainly her responsibility since she'd been so hard-headed about keeping her there with them, but the others had stepped up to help, nonetheless, and she was glad for it. Still, she felt the child needed a reference point and she climbed the stairs to their bedroom to relieve Wheeler of his babysitting duties. She did not want to take advantage of his goodness, after all.

Upon reaching the doorway, she was surprised to find Anna on the bed laughing merrily, a pillow between her and the Yankee, and Linka could not help but smile at the scene.

"Hey," Wheeler called out, his eyes laughing in his handsome face, looking comfortable in his new role.

"I am sorry, I completely lost track of time!"

"No sweat, babe, we've been playing peek-a-boo for, like, an hour and she's still not sick of it!"

Linka smiled with visible relief and picked up Anna, twirling her about in the air to get the child giggling. Wheeler watched her through half-closed eyes, laying his head down on the pillow. It was beautiful to see Linka acting so caring towards this baby; it was the rare exception she let her feelings play on her pretty face like a movie, and Wheeler easily got lost in it. She and Anna shared an unspoken bond; Wheeler could tell that Anna was most receptive to Linka's caretaking. They adored each other. This thought and his earlier, more gloomy ones collided, and he tried pushing it all at the back of his mind.

Instead, Wheeler took Linka's hand, getting her to sit down beside him, and she did so, cradling Anna in her arms.

"It is a week today we found her," Linka softly spoke up, meeting his eyes.

"Fridays are always special," Wheeler half grinned and Linka blushed a little. That was usually the day they had set apart for dates and romantic outings. She could not deny it had become her favorite day of the week, even though she would barely admit it to him. Although, she was sure he could read it on her face and feel it in the kisses they shared…

With the excitement of taking care of Anna, they had not had the time to plan anything last week, and it looked like today was going to meet a similar fate. The sun was close to setting over the streets of Washington.

"Yankee, do you still want to go out if Gi takes Anna for a bit? Or if she is too busy doing chores, maybe we can ask one of the boys?"

Wheeler took Anna from Linka's arms and piloted her like a plane over his head, the child amused as she freely moved her arms about. She resembled a little bird wanting to take flight and Linka laughed a little.

"Wanna take her with us?" asked the American, bringing Anna down for a kiss before moving her through the air once more.

"Really?" Linka turned to him with wide eyes, her heart soaring at his proposal. She enjoyed the little girl so much, and she kept telling herself to take advantage of their time together as much as she could, for she was not sure what lay ahead on their paths. It could be anything from separation, injustice, suffering. So she was warmed by Wheeler's offer, by his keen intuition and selfless ways when it came to her. The Yankee got her, knew how to get inside her head and, recently, more so inside her heart. It frightened Linka a little, it should a great deal more, but Wheeler could be so damn sweet that she forgot her inhibitions at times.

"Yeah! We could go to the park, and I think she'll be good through dinner… won't you, little babe?"

Linka's heart filled watching them together and she nodded to herself. It sounded like a wonderful date to her!

"I will go pack a bag with juice and biscuits, a diaper change, obviously… and what else?" The blonde girl was already up and planning, and soon the three of them were heading outdoors.

Linka had strapped Anna securely to the front of her body, changed her in a hat and little turquoise dress ensemble that was adorable beyond words (she and Gi had been in heaven selecting little outfits for her!) and once they reached the park, anybody could mistaken them for a happy, young family.

There were still other children playing about the spacious park, and Wheeler immediately wanted to try the baby swing with Anna. Linka showed some trepidation at first, but then Wheeler sweet-talked her into letting Anna ride it, so Linka positioned the baby carefully on the tiny swing. Anna's little legs dangled freely and already she was moving her body as if she wanted to thrash around to higher levels.

" _Da_ , but push her _very_ slowly… okay?"

"Relax, babe," Wheeler was grinning at her, confidently.

Anna proved to love the ride and Linka placed herself in front of the swing once she saw that Anna was comfortable with it, pretending to capture her anytime she slowly moved forward. Anna screamed with delight at their little game.

"See, she likes it! You don't wanna be one of those apprehensive moms, babe. They're the worst!"

"How do you know I want to be a mother at all?" Linka smartly remarked, since challenging him was vital oxygen to her. She thoroughly enjoyed studying his reactions, his thoughts. The blonde girl realized that _hers_ was lovesick behavior, so she focused all her attention on Anna. It was strange admitting it to herself, and she needed a ready distraction!

"It's pretty obvious," Wheeler remarked to her question, meeting her eyes and seeing the faint blush on her cheeks. She was so damn lovely he could easily forgive her stubbornness! He could forgive Linka anything, really; he was such a fool when it came to her!

Dinner was over too quickly in Linka's opinion, perhaps because she was having such a lovely time with Anna and Wheeler. It was easy and comfortable, with Anna happily munching on her snacks in her high chair. She could tell the smiles the child elicited from everyone around her were sincere, for it was human nature to be attracted to all things cute. A couple of waitresses even pinched Anna's cheeks!

On their way home, Linka gave Anna her bottle of milk as they walked easily on the brightly lit sidewalks. Wheeler's arm lay securely around the blonde's waist, and Linka felt perfectly happy.

Anna was fast asleep once they arrived at destination, and Linka shifted her to her other shoulder.

"I am going to take her up to bed," she announced in a low voice to Wheeler, who was closing the front door. He kissed her lightly on the lips as a response, and she gave him a soft smile in turn.

Wheeler ventured further down the hall as he watched Linka climbing the stairs. He was still lost in his thoughts when he found Kwame sitting comfortably in the next room. His friend was taken by some historical documentary on television, and the American plopped down next to him. Wheeler felt peaceful; a sort of calm happiness floated inside his heart.

"You are back early from your date, Wheeler," observed Kwame, tearing his eyes away from the screen, where the Roman _Colosseo_ was being shot from different angles. "All is well between you and Linka, my friend?"

"You bet!" grinned Wheeler, unable to hide a grin from forming on his face. "Anna came with us and it was getting past her bedtime, that's all."

Kwame nodded, studying his American companion. Wheeler had changed during their time together, he mused to himself. He seemed softer, more willing to think before speaking. He wondered how much was influenced by Linka and how much could be attributed to growing up. Wheeler could be rambunctious, girl-crazy and hot-tempered, but the African boy also knew that a noble heart beat underneath his rough exterior. They had become good friends over the years, and Wheeler had yet to let him down.

He was also glad that Linka seemed to be mellowing out compared to the beginning times. She was less sharp with her words now days, on most days, anyway. Maybe the mutual influence they had on each other was beneficial for both.

At present, Kwame saw the redhead running a hand through his short hair, a gesture that indicated he was deep in thought, and waited for him to speak.

"I'm worried a bit, man. I mean, about Anna."

"I know what you mean," sighed Kwame, with a slight head nod. "I do not want to bring it up too much because I am afraid Linka will get upset about it, but we are not prepared to deal with this situation at all."

The two boys shared a moment of silence before Wheeler shifted in his seat. "She needs an identity."

"That's what troubles me, Wheeler. We know nothing about her past, we do not even know if she's up to date with her immunizations. Little things like that, you know?"

"Yeah, except those are not little things, they're _huge_ things!"

Linka entered the sitting room just then and the boys watched her take a seat next to Wheeler, sitting close to him.

"What are you watching?" she smiled easily, pulling up her legs beside her on the sofa.

"We were actually talking, babe," Wheeler replied, placing an arm about her shoulders. "About Anna."

He saw her eyes become more serious. Linka by now knew that they were not trying to get rid of Anna, but probably just conferencing on how to deal best with her.

"I was thinking earlier…" Kwame started out, rubbing his unshaven chin gently. "Do you think it would be possible that she could get adopted here, in America?"

"That would eliminate the problem of the unfit orphanages, _da_ ," Linka offered quietly, willing her heart not to rebel in her chest. She did not want to envision the moment she would have to say goodbye to that little girl, but she knew it was imminent, like a new dawn following the night.

"Wouldn't she need some sort of proof she's American?"

"Like documents, a birth certificate at least," Linka nodded along, tiredly.

"We do not have any paperwork for her," Kwame offered. "That is a big problem."

"What if…" Wheeler started out, pensively. "I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud… maybe there is a way to fake her citizenship? That way she won't be sent back to Romania and we'd get to have a say where she gets placed… right?"

"That sounds complicated… and dangerous," Linka frowned, shaking her head to clear it. "Not to mention illegal!"

"Yes, Linka, but what Wheeler is saying would get Anna to a loving family. And that is ultimately the goal, is it not?"

"She just needs a little push in the right direction," shrugged Wheeler, not without a sigh. "And unless we can prove she was born on American soil, she's as doomed here as she would be in her home country."

Silence fell over the three friends once more, as they pondered all the words spoken. It wasn't easy, like all things worth fighting for; each of them knew that was the very heart of their work as Planeteers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wake up!"

Wheeler groaned, turning over on his side and pretending to ignore the sound that had just marred his quiet slumber.

"Jacob, wake up!" His shoulder was now being shaken with force.

"Shit, mom, will you quit it?" he mumbled incoherently, swatting away at the air, his eyes closing again against his will.

"Yankee! _Daváj prasypájsya_!"

His eyes flew open at Linka's voice and he suddenly wondered what time it was. It couldn't be morning already, he could have sworn he had just fallen asleep!

His room was in fact blanketed by night. He turned and saw Ma-Ti's sleeping figure in the bed over by the corner. Kwame's was empty, reminding him that the young African was still on his way over from California, as he'd taken a smaller mission with Gi.

"Whaaa…?" he voiced unintelligently to Linka's frame leaning over him, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"It's Anna," Linka replied, her tone of voice agitated. "She is crying and her face is all red and she feels too warm and I do not know what to do and…"

Wheeler immediately sat up in bed and took her by the shoulders, fully awake now.

"Linka, what's going' on? Start from the beginning and stop panicking!"

Linka took a deep breath, wringing her hands in front of her body desperately. "I put her to bed earlier and she was more restless than is usual for her. She woke up once or twice, but I was able to get her to go back to sleep. Now she is just wailing…"

The American could, in fact, hear the sound of Anna's faint cries coming from the next room and he pulled the covers off his bed.

"Should we check her temperature? Maybe she's sick?"

"I.. I did, and it seems she has a fever. What do we do? We cannot take her to the hospital, can we?"

Linka felt so lost she feared her breathing would come out labored. It was just a week ago they had talked about Anna's situation and now here she was, in need of medical care. The hospital would ask questions that they were not equipped to answer, social workers would probably be contacted, and they would be in trouble and risk losing Anna, too…

"Do you see any other option here? Of course we gotta take her to the hospital! We'll deal with whatever they throw at us, but we gotta have her looked at, babe… like, now!"

Linka met his eyes and readily nodded. She turned to rush back to Anna's side, letting Wheeler get dressed in the meanwhile. Apparently, he still had the habit of sleeping in just his boxers, and a post-blush colored her cheeks.

They scribbled a note for Ma-Ti in case he woke up and did not find them, then rushed outside to their rented car. By this time, Anna was crying at the top of her lungs, obvious discomfort drawn on her pepper-like little face. Linka sat in the back with her and stroked her hair away from her forehead, which felt heated and clammy. The Russian's heart was beating with anxiety, and she was glad she could leave the handling of the car to Wheeler. His driving manically way over the speed limit came in handy this once, and after just one wrong turn, they reached the hospital.

The emergency room was too brightly lit and Linka held Anna closer to her body. _It will be okay, little one_ , she wanted to say, but emotion choked the words from coming out.

There was a teenager with a bandaged arm sitting alongside his father, and further down an elderly lady occupied the orange plastic chairs, but other than that the room was deserted.

Wheeler and Linka reached the check-in desk, Anna's wails seeming louder in the sterile reception area.

"What's the problem?" asked a young dark-skinned nurse, eyeing Anna from the piles of paperwork towering on the desk before her.

"It's a fever, we think," Wheeler explained, eyeing the poor child's face. "She never cries like this!"

The nurse nodded, unmoved, and shoved a clipboard towards them with a little pen attached at the top. Next, she turned to a computer screen and started typing.

"Name?"

"Anna."

"Last name?"

Wheeler looked up at Linka's green eyes and saw the fear there, her every worry, and he felt it as his own. Duplicated, multiplied, engraved in his own mind. He turned to the nurse and did the only thing that came to his mind. He gave her his last name.

He heard Linka take in a sharp intake of air beside him. She was probably as surprised as he was…

"Date of birth?" went on the nurse, her tone as uninteresting as the décor in that bleak place.

"Look, we'll fill out the form later, but can a doctor see the baby now?"

Wheeler's aggravated tone did not impact the stoic nurse one bit, she just nodded and told them to take a seat.

Mere moments passed before an elderly doctor and a male nurse appeared, taking Anna to an examination room. Waves of relief washed over Linka and she slumped back against the chair, exhausted. The depth and texture of her emotions had threatened to suffocate her and she reached out to squeeze Wheeler's hand for support.

"Don't worry, babe," he replied without missing a beat, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it delicately. "She'll be all right, they'll take care of her."

She nodded a little and bit her lip. Her eyes met the clipboard with the white form on the chair beside her. It demanded her attention, almost mocked her with its never ending queries. Something so simple was for them an intricate code of sorts, and they were miles away from cracking it, apparently.

"I will need to fill this out," she spoke above a whisper, her stomach almost sick with worry.

"We'll have to get a little creative," Wheeler smiled a little smile, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Why did you give them your name?" Linka spoke, her tone flat yet filled with awe at the same time.

Their eyes met and she saw tenderness in his. It moved her but she did not comment on it, for she found it too difficult in her present state. She was heavy with unspoken emotions, too complex for her to sort out.

"I don't know," Wheeler sighed, still holding on to her hand. "I guess I want to protect her. They can't treat her differently if they think she's American. It's the first thing that came to me."

She surprised him by throwing her arms around him. Linka was known to do that every now and again. He guessed it was those rare moments she submitted to the gate-keeper of her feelings, letting in raw emotion. Her warmth was genuine and he returned her embrace.

"You are incredible," Linka sighed against his cheek, one hand reaching up to stroke the back of his head.

"I'll remind you of that the next time we have a fight."

The Russian laughed a little and placed a fleeting kiss on his lips. "Lately, I do not have such a strong desire to fight with you, Jacob."

Wheeler blinked at his reflection in her green eyes, his heart warming at the way she was observing him. The emotion in her tone… well, it was something like _love_ and he soaked it up like sunshine on his skin. She was lovely and _his_ , and for the first time he felt a deep sense of belonging in the world. If he'd finally conquered Linka, he felt there was little else left to prove, and this satisfied him like a long drink of cool water in the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna was happily munching on Cheerios cereal in her high chair, her eyes shining merrily and her lips curving into a serene smile. Ma-Ti was happy to see her fully recovered, and he stole a dinner roll from the bread basket without being seen. He winked at Anna, willing her to keep his secret, but the child just looked at him through wide, blue eyes.

They were all preparing dinner, the smell of Gi's delicious Thai chicken filling the kitchen, Ma-Ti's mouth watering as a result. They hadn't eaten all day! He watched as Kwame finished setting the table, before he walked over to Anna and pinched her cheeks while murmuring something to her. The child continued eating, undisturbed.

Wheeler and Linka were busy preparing a salad together on the other side of the counter and Ma-Ti smiled to himself. Their arms brushed together as they worked and there was a sense of unspoken complicity between them. He noticed that Linka was relaxed, smiling at the American, and he seemed more adoring of her than usual.

The young boy was proud of them, of how they had handled Anna's sickness, their quick thinking in reacting. They were standing very united on that front, and Ma-Ti decided it was bringing them closer together as a couple. It had given Linka the opportunity to see the more serious side of Wheeler, and in turn, for Wheeler to see the softer side to Linka. He had always secretly thought they should try their luck as a couple, that in the long run, they would fare well. It had only been rough in the beginning phase, that's all! It was like a delicate piece of machinery that needed all the parts in the right places in order to work.

Now, Wheeler was washing his hands from cutting up all the vegetables and Linka was seasoning the salad. He watched as the American moved towards Anna and took her little hand.

"Are you all finished with those, little babe? You're sure starting to eat a lot!"

Anna grabbed the last few cereal pieces and ravenously shoved them in her mouth, causing Ma-Ti to laugh out loud.

"She is most definitely your daughter, Wheeler!" he teased, drawing a laughter from the other Planeteers.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Wheeler rolled his eyes, humoring them. He joined the rest of their friends at the dinner table as Gi got ready to serve them. He automatically took Linka's hand under the table, intertwining his fingers with hers. There was something he wanted to say and he hoped the others would help him work through his idea.

"About that," he went on, looking up at Kwame who was sitting directly in front of him. "I thought a lot about it, and maybe we can use this situation as a good starting point to get Anna adopted."

He felt his friends examining him and was very glad they all appreciated his contribution to the group. He had never felt much a part of anything until he'd joined the Planeteers, but now he knew he was an important piece of the puzzle that made them up.

Linka squeezed his hand, letting her thumb run over the back of his hand and he momentarily got distracted.

"We are listening, Wheeler," Kwame nodded, moving aside as Gi filled his plate.

"If anybody can think of a solution, it's you!" smiled Gi kindly, and he immediately smiled back.

"Well, you see, I thought if Anna can pass off as my daughter, then I can take her to an adoption agency and give them permission to take over. I'm gonna have to invent something about not having the means to raise her, that I'm, like, a single teen dad or something. Okay, I'm barely a teen anymore, but you get the picture."

Ma-Ti nodded, taking a mouthful of rice before he spoke up. "But they will ask for a birth certificate at the agency, at the very least."

Wheeler picked up his fork and stabbed a small chicken cube with it. "I have a friend in Brooklyn who used to do this kind of stuff, like, make up fake documents and all that. His name's Benjamin. I thought about contacting him and getting Anna a birth certificate that proves she's mine. Haven't talked to him in years, but I'm sure I can figure out his whereabouts if I go back home."

"Wow!" Gi spoke up, finally sitting down to eat. "Talk about sneaky! How sure are you it'll work, Wheeler?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't," shrugged Wheeler, feeling Linka's glance on him. "No one knows anything about Anna's real identity and we're not technically breaking any big laws. Right?"

"I'm sure we are," Kwame frowned, pouring himself a glass of water. "But it sounds like a feasible plan, nonetheless, my friend. No one gets hurt from it, and Anna will finally be placed with a family who can take care of her. What do you think, Linka?"

All eyes turned to the blonde and she immediately shrugged, slowly. "I agree that it is a good plan. Whatever we do, Anna needs identification documents."

The blonde did not disclose that a certain type of sadness inundated her heart at the thought of giving Anna away. It was like waves crashing over the shores of her heart, dark and foamy. She looked over at the child, oblivious to them discussing her fate. She had been so thankful that Anna had shed the fever quickly and that she was now the happy child they all adored. Linka felt such warmness for her, such tenderness; her heart was filled to the brim with it. If they embarked upon this course of action, it was another step towards doing something good for her, but it also might lead the child away from them forever. Two sides of one coin, one good, the other less desirable.

Since she knew nothing now of how things would play out, Linka chose not to voice her fears for the time being. She sighed and bit her lip, thoughtfully. All that mattered in the end was Anna's well being, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Who loves fluffiness? I do! ;)

* * *

Chapter 8

Wheeler shoved some clothes into a small suitcase, before a little voice inside his head told him he probably needed to fold those if he didn't want to appear like an incredible slob tomorrow. He sighed, wondering if hanging out with Linka fed that little irritating voice in his head that told him how things ought to be.

He thought about dinner and how his friends had been supportive of his game plan, but a small part of him still felt unsure. He was accepting a big responsibility, _huge_ , pretending to be Anna's father, and there was no telling it would work, anyway. He'd gone from annoying little punk kid to suddenly having a daughter and being all grown-up. He was still struggling to wrap his mind around the change, the metamorphosis, but his conscience pushed him to do better, to do some good for this child. Wheeler believed it was no coincidence it was them who found her; it must mean something. Anna needed their help and this was the right thing to do. He knew what it was like growing up with unreceptive caretakers, and he did not wish that on Anna. Distracted care, he would call it, it could border on neglect how he'd been brought up, and he knew all too well the sharp pain it caused even now.

"You are deep in thought," came the observation from the doorway, and Wheeler looked up, distracted.

"I was wondering when you would notice me."

His eyes focused on Linka and he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, babe."

Linka walked over to him and sat down on his bed. She smiled at the fact that he had started to fold some clothes instead of shoving them full-on in the suitcase, and this heartened her. There was hope yet for the Yankee.

"Are you having second thoughts about going home?" She leisurely watched as he shook his head.

"Nah. I'm just processing all that's goin' in. It's a lot to take in, I guess."

Linka nodded, then tentatively reached for his hand. Wheeler sat down next to her and she blinked up her big, green eyes at him.

"You would feel better if I came with you? I mean… I want to."

"You do?" Wheeler arched an eyebrow and examined her face, which was sincere as she nodded.

"I would be worried if you went alone, I guess."

"Why? Think I'm gonna hook up with some girl from Brooklyn?"

Linka folded her arms over her chest and looked at him more sharply, her warmer disposition momentarily misplaced.

"Do not be an idiot! I am trying to say I will miss you and you have to go and put those kinds of thoughts in my head! Thanks a lot!"

She made to stand indignant, but Wheeler held back a laugh, a little surprised at her outburst, and pulled her back down to him. Linka lost her balance and fell over him on the bed, swearing at him in Russian whilst doing so. He was so damn frustrating! She tried getting up by placing her hands on either side of him for leverage, but he was laughing and holding her waist in place.

"Don't get so touchy, babe," he teased her a little, enjoying the length of her body against his. It was rare she let him so close physically, he knew she wasn't yet comfortable with that kind of intimacy, but little by little he felt progress being made on that front. Her body language around him had started to soften, to invite him closer, despite what her mind was suggesting. And this pleased him a lot.

Wheeler let his hand run down her back in a slow caress and met her eyes. She was a little breathless over him, studying his moves closely.

"I'm glad you think you'll miss me, and I would love it for you to come with me. I'm not very good at sharing my past with others, but I already feel like you know all there is to know about me, and if that doesn't scare you off, well, we're more than halfway there! And this way you'll get to see there's no one else for me but you."

Linka's heartbeat was reacting crazily to his nearness and his earnestness further hypnotized her. And slowly, she sensed his lips seeking out hers, and more slowly, she felt herself giving in to him. And just like that, they were kissing. On his bed, in the most compromising of positions. Her mind was too clouded over to worry about anybody walking in, so Linka let Wheeler pull her closer onto him, the kiss deepening, her reasoning lost. It was the rare time her thoughts fell silent and her physical instincts took over. They were telling her to kiss her Yankee back with sweet transport, and all she could do was obey.

Wheeler was feeling quite bold, for he ran his hands over the curve of her hips, tracing her outline, before travelling up to her breasts. Her hands were on his chest and a soft moan escape her lips at his exploration.

" _Yankee_ …" she breathed a little, opening her eyes to meet his glance.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Wheeler replied in a steady tone, not wishing for her to be upset with his heady actions.

"Are you really sorry?"

"No." The nonchalance in his tone mixed with a shrug caused Linka to laugh out loud.

Unenthusiastically, she pushed herself off him and made to stand, hoping she wasn't blushing. Not missing a beat, Wheeler stood, as well, and took her wrists to bring her closer once again.

"I thought you said you were going to miss me, so why are you leaving?"

" _Bozhe moi_! I did not mean every second of every day! Do not become clingy, Yankee!"

"Watch me become cling wrap," he laughed, circling her waist from behind and holding her close to him. Laughter erupted out of Linka as she pretended to squirm out of his arms, squealing.

This was the position Kwame found them in as he entered the bedroom. The young African felt a small pang of jealousy at their happiness, it was in the air like oxygen, and he wondered if he would ever find such intimacy with someone. It was so easy for Wheeler and Linka, and sure, sometimes they clashed like lighting and antennas, but it was tangible how right of a fit they were.

He stood in the doorway, clearing his throat, and quickly the pair placed some distance between them. Linka was blushing a little and Wheeler could only grin, but in the end Kwame knew those two were acting according to the wishes of almighty Love.

Linka was the first to recover, quietly voicing a soft "good night", eyes turned to the floor, before swiftly exiting the room.

Kwame could only pat Wheeler on the back before making his way over to his own bed. It could be interpreted as a compliment for a job well done.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This Becks(7)'s for you! (LOL)

* * *

Chapter 9

Wheeler's mother greeted them sweetly, and Linka was touched by her warm embrace in the doorway. Her face was soft with affection but marked with time. She had so much of Wheeler in her, his warmness especially, that Linka could not help but like her. The older woman looked at her gleefully, probably well aware that a sort of relationship was taking place between her son and the Russian girl, and she ushered them in with extended arms.

Linka wished she could say the same about Wheeler's father, for he barely acknowledged their presence from the couch, where he seemed engrossed in a detective television program. The older man looked his age, as time had not been too kind to his deteriorating physique. Linka wondered how much the excessive drinking had contributed to that.

Wheeler's mom whipped up dinner in a flash, insisting they stay, but her husband did not even join them at the dinner table, such was his aloofness. Wheeler's mom tried brushing off his behavior, saying he was really into his television series, but Linka could see the tightness in Wheeler's jaw caused by his father's actions. She knew he was upset, that the environment stressed him out, so she silently applauded his willpower in humoring his mother, pretending things were fine.

When they left, Wheeler's mom kissed her on the cheek and told her not to be a stranger. Linka squeezed her hand and bid her goodbye, thanking her for her hospitality and a lovely meal.

As she walked down the beat-up stairs, Linka could see Wheeler relaxing slightly, but she still felt sorry for his tense family situation. She wondered how he viewed his parents' relationship, if he had any hope of ever having a normal bond with this father or if he was terrified of somehow ending up jaded like the older man. Instead of voicing anything, she took his hand and squeezed it, communicating him silent comfort.

The way Wheeler held on tightly to it made Linka realize that he appreciated the contact more than he could say at the moment.

* * *

Wheeler inhaled the familiar scent of French fries and burger patties once inside the old family diner, and it made him realize more sharply he was definitely home. Except, "The Place", as it was so ingeniously called, seemed less derelict than he remembered. The walls were painted a sky blue instead of the greasy, striped-yellow-and-white wallpaper décor, and a few unpretentious paintings lined the walls. He thought the art had a familiar vein to it, but he could not be sure.

The kitchen now had a transparent piece that allowed for visibility into the work that went on behind there, and the scruffy booths had been replaced with round tables. It definitely looked cleaner, more modern.

Wheeler gave a look around the room, eyes swift, trying to see if Benji could be here, but already he doubted it. Now that the place was neater, it would be even harder to spot him here, since he was more of a smoky nightclub, late-night kind of guy.

"Wheeler? Well, aint' that somethin'?" A voice blanketed by a heavy New York accent broke through his thoughts and Wheeler blinked, focusing his attention. An attractive girl with shorter brown hair and dark eyes met his glance, and immediately Wheeler thought that Trish looked better with darker hair. She had always worn it bleached blonde and shaggy when they were younger, but he could see that she had cleaned up nice over time. Her clothes were more form-fitted and her makeup less heavy. She was standing over the wooden welcome booth with the menus, but instantly walked up to the couple.

Linka watched the girl grinning as she enveloped Wheeler in a showy hug, before examining him further from up close. She seemed satisfied by what she was seeing.

Inevitably, the Russian girl felt Siberian-like winds clashing inside her heart and she held back the instinct to push the girl away from her boyfriend. For Wheeler was that, he was _hers_ , and whoever this girl was, she was being overly-friendly with him.

"Trish," Wheeler nodded a little, subtly placing her at arms' length with a small smile. "Do you work here now?"

"Whaddya take me for, some deadbeat lady? I own the place, sweets, and this is why it looks like a million bucks now!"

"Wow!"

Wheeler turned to Linka, who was watching the scene with arms crossed over her chest, her glance more stern as she examined Trish. He knew how Linka could get when it came to other women, so he took a step closer to her and placed a hand over the small of her back lightly.

"This is Trish, an old friend," the American told her cautiously.

Trish let out a sound that was a mixture between a laughter and an indignant groan, and made eye contact with Linka. Her eyes were shining devilishly.

"An old _girlfriend_ is more like it." She slowly scrutinized Linka and smiled a little, her teeth tiny and perfectly aligned in her lipstick-accentuated mouth. "He always did have good taste in women."

Wheeler felt the palpable tension in the restaurant hall, and he was afraid the other patrons would, as well. He was used to Trish's exaggerated ways, but knew that Linka could probably not stomach any of it.

"Came for a bite to eat, sugar? Just like old times?" smiled Trish flirtatiously at him, and Linka just then wanted to pull out all that pretty hair of hers. She was always stunned by women's ability to be straightforwardly seductive, something she'd never had the courage to try, and seeing it done before her eyes bothered her. With Wheeler, nonetheless! Was this Trish still in love with him? And how did he feel about _her_?

"Ehrm, no, actually," remarked Wheeler, deciding that they probably couldn't get away from there fast enough. He did not want to deal with Linka's angry outbursts afterwards!

"We're looking for Benji. Know where I could find him?"

"Benji's been kinda MIA since he got married," Trish shrugged, waving her hand in the air nonchalantly. Her nails were painted a deep wine color.

"He's been known to hang at the pool hall afterhours every now and again. Married life dulls you out, I guess." Her eyes were amused as she studied Linka's reaction to her little jab, and Wheeler took little time in leading Linka towards the exit. Old girlfriends and new girlfriends didn't mix, he mused, trying his best to avert a probable crisis.

"And don't leave Brooklyn again without sayin' goodbye first, you hear?" Trish admonished him before the door closed, and he silently rolled his eyes skywards as he distractedly waved to Trish.

As they walked into the pleasantly warm night, Wheeler could tell that Linka was over thinking all that had happened, and they continued on in silence. He knew better than to distract her from her musings. Her body language was aloof and he silently cursed Trish and her flamboyant ways. He could not stand the thought of anything coming between him and Linka; they had already been through fire together, they were long due for some serenity now! She meant so much to him, and he was constantly afraid something would act as a wedge between them to ultimately break them apart. He knew he'd desperately fallen for the Russian girl, he wasn't sure when exactly, but at some point she had become like air for him. And he was damned if he'd ever let her go without a fight! Wheeler was even willing to go against himself to be with her. Whoever he had to become or whatever there was do, he _needed_ Linka beside him, and that was the heart of the matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a short walk to their next destination and Linka did not have the time to reply to all that had happened. Her thoughts were messy and needed re-ordering. She hated that her doubts had the right-of-way over her other emotions and she fell into step beside Wheeler silently, tugging a little on her hair out of habit.

Wheeler took her hand as they descended down the smoky, dark hall and she suddenly wished she had brought her cardigan along. She was wearing a sleeveless fitted top over jeans and all male eyes were suddenly on her as they came down the stairs. Wheeler kept their hands firmly intertwined, his jaw set and his shoulders straight, and his confident body language sent off cool vibes.

It was mostly men who were engaged in games of pool, some were drinking sitting on stools, a few others were standing around a beaten up jukebox, where some couples pretended to dance. Linka wasn't sure why they liked hanging around such a place; she, herself, felt slightly claustrophobic without any windows to discern what the world was like outside.

They circled the place once. Linka prayed she would not need to use the bathroom because she was sure the hygienic conditions weren't up to par with her taste. She was inundated by relief when Wheeler seemed to recognize someone in the crowd. She hoped that it was indeed Benji.

"Wheeler, man!" smiled the dark-haired young man, swiftly giving the Fire Planeteer a hug.

"Benji, am I glad to see ya!" laughed Wheeler, patting him on the back. He wasted no time introducing Linka beside him. She was silently thrilled when Wheeler pronounced her his girlfriend.

The three of them sat in a booth with a somewhat sticky counter and the waitress brought them beers as if they'd asked for them. Apparently, drinking was the norm here, assumed Linka.

Benji asked Wheeler about his life and they talked a little about the past and Benji's recent wedding, before Wheeler started with Anna's tale and how Benji could be of help.

"It's risky, man" Benji shook his head a little, tucking his longer hair back as his eyes went from Wheeler to Linka.

"Have you thought about the consequences? I mean, what if the kid doesn't get adopted right away? You'll have to be responsible for her. Legally!"

"We have been taking care of her up until now," Linka suddenly piped up, wiping the condensation from the hefty beer mug with her fingers. "We think we can manage."

"She needs those papers, Benji."

"I don't know. The thing is, I don't really do this kinda stuff anymore. Hell, if my wife found out I'm still delving into that, she'd kill me!"

"You're our only hope, man," Wheeler shook his head a little, looking up at the old friend. "It would help us keeping Anna here, safe. You gotta do this for me, Benj, I swear I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

Benji seemed to be considering this as he nodded, but he added nothing more. Soon after, he had to leave and the old friends exchanged numbers before parting.

Linka sighed a little after waving goodbye to Benji, and immediately Wheeler's arm went around her in a comforting gesture. Their bodies were touching in the small booth, his knee brushing up against hers.

"Don't worry, babe, Benji's a good pal, he'll help us out," Wheeler offered, kissing her cheek delicately once he noticed her saddened state of mind. He knew she was worried about Anna and not crazy about leaving the responsibility of the child solely on the shoulders of Ma-Ti, Kwame and Gi while they were away. Their attachment to the child kept growing with each passing day, and Wheeler was surprised to discover he missed her. Her little laugh and curious eyes, her little fingers wrapped around his, the sound of her cries when something was the matter or when they put her down for too long. She seemed to thrive on their affection, and this stirred up his tenderness even more.

Linka nodded and let herself be comforted by Wheeler's nearness, although something else at the back of her mind was bothering her. She could not quite put her finger on it but was annoyed when it resurfaced clearly, like mountains after a misty morning.

"Trish is pretty," she found herself saying with a small frown, the statement an accusation towards Wheeler. She had not liked the girl's blunt attraction for the redhead, not to mention the fact that they had shared a romantic past of sorts.

"Babe, you're, like, a million times hotter," Wheeler grinned, his arm moving down to her waist as he brought her closer.

She took in the familiar scent of his skin and the loud blue of his eyes, and for a moment her thoughts became cloudy. She focused on her breathing to break the spell he had on her.

Then, with almost quiet resolution, "were you in love with her?"

"Linka, it was a long time ago," Wheeler sighed, before realizing that was not the answer the blonde girl was hoping for. He collected his thoughts and started again.

"We were young and I think what tied us together was the fact that we both came from dysfunctional families. We were similar, that's all. It was easy for us to hang out. I don't think it was love, at least, it's definitely not as strong as what I feel for you."

His eyes were sincere and Linka blushed a little as she looked away from them.

"She seems… stuck up on you."

"That's ' _hung_ up on you', babe, and I don't care," Wheeler stated, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"I only care about what one beautiful Russian girl thinks of me," he smiled, taking her chin in his hand. In a blink, his mouth was on hers suddenly, warm and convincing, and Linka forgot her arguments. All that mattered what his closeness, his contact. She let him deepen the kiss, as one hand brushed her bare shoulders and the other tangled in her hair, and just then she was content. The world seemed perfect, the racket peaceful, and the surrounding smoke clean air. Wheeler had the ability to still all inside her, and she sighed against his lips, wondering if _she_ was the one in love with the Yankee a little bit! She had noticed the way Trish's eyes had traveled over his attractive body, rested on his cute face and smile, and she had felt fiercely jealous of that. What else could it mean unless she was really far gone over her brave and strong Fire warrior?

But Linka did not want to focus too much on that tonight. Her heart was already full to the brim, and she needed to keep her cool.

Except, Wheeler held her close to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and continued to melt her defenses.

"You're very important to me, babe," he whispered close to her ear, brushing his lips over her temple, and Linka knew in that moment there was nowhere else she wanted to be but in the circle of her Yankee's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A deep, dark void like one she had never experienced before was eating away at her soul. Linka could not understand it. She should be feeling happy for Anna, glad that her future was guaranteed now that Benji had been able to produce an American birth certificate for her. They could not have hoped for a better resolution. Anna would get adopted and they could go on being Planeteers, giving themselves to others in need. That was how things were supposed to go. It was the only logical path to follow.

But sitting with Wheeler and Anna in the car, Linka felt like she could not breathe. Air would not come to her. Her heart was like bruised, it beat irregularly and defeated. Her brain was screaming. She had never felt such anguish before, it was most paralyzing.

They were parked outside the adoption agency and Wheeler was going to go in and begin the process that would eventually drive Anna away from them. He would give them the power to hand over the child to others, for her to begin a new life without them.

"Babe," Wheeler turned to her, examining her carefully, shifting in the driver's seat so that he could face Linka. "You've been pretty quiet all morning."

She sighed and let out a shaky breath, careful not to make eye contact with Wheeler. She was not sure she could keep the dam that was holding back her emotions intact any longer.

"I do not know what there is to say." She could barely recognize the timbre of her voice, it was defeated and tired, hopeless even.

Wheeler took her by the shoulders and met her eyes. He did not look any happier than she felt.

"Linka, we're doing the right thing," finally he voiced, shaking his head a little. The Russian girl could hear the uncertainty behind his usually confident voice, and her next intake of breath was a sob. Control was quickly unraveling from her hands and she feared there was no going back now.

Her shoulders began to shake and she felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She had never cried in front of Wheeler before and she suddenly felt as if naked before him.

"Aw, babe," Wheeler whispered, holding out his arms to her and bringing her in for a hug. He knew it had taken a considerable amount of strength for Linka to break down, and he could not stand the thought of her being so sad. It physically hurt him.

He'd assumed he was doing something good arranging for Anna's future, yet here was Linka crying in his arms. Could he not get anything right?

"I thought you were okay with this," he spoke softly to her, stroking her hair as she continued to sob against his chest. "Talk to me, what can I do?"

"It is too difficult, Jacob," wailed Linka, closing her eyes against the rush of tears forming. It felt like waterfalls gushing. "I cannot let her go, knowing I will never get to hold her in my arms again, watch her grow up… I care for her far more than I ever thought I would. It is like letting go of a piece of my heart!"

Wheeler sighed and rested his cheek on top of her head. He looked at Anna in the backseat, who was oblivious to their pain as she distractedly squeezed her teddy bear in her arms. "I hate letting her go, too, darlin'."

Linka felt his soothing caresses on her back and her tears subsided a little. Her outburst had caused her to suddenly feel exhausted, void inside. Her eyes opened to examine Anna in the backseat, who seemed peaceful and calm.

"Am I being completely unreasonable?" she asked no one in particular, letting her head rest on Wheeler's shoulder, for her head felt heavy with her remaining un-cried tears.

"No. You can't help how you feel."

Wheeler shifted her softly in his arms so that he could look in her eyes. He wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

"Maybe _you_ can adopt her?" he teased her a little with a smile, trying to get her to do the same.

"I would, too, Yankee!" Linka felt a sudden burst of laughter escaping her lips. She looked up at him sternly, not expecting him to switch up her emotions that way, before she softened again and returned his previous kiss.

"But then where would we live? Even if Anna is formally an American now, it does not take away the fact that I am not. I cannot stay in the U.S. more than my work visa allows and I cannot just take her to Russia!"

"There's a sensible solution to all this," Wheeler grinned, and his heart started beating fast even though he was meaning to only tease Linka a little to get her to cheer up. But what he was about to say brought him an immense sense of joy, nonetheless.

"We get married and raise Anna together. Everything gets resolved this way. Hell, I already have a daughter, all I need is a wife!"

" _Bohze moi_ , Yankee!" Linka squealed, unbelievably searching his eyes at his outrageous words. Her heart started a tribal dance in her chest and her cheeks were quickly heating up. "I do love you, but…"

Her words caused Wheeler to suddenly turn serious and everything stopped as they examined each other's eyes. Nothing seemed to exist outside of blue oceans and green meadows.

"You do?" Wheeler voiced above a whisper, already knowing the answer and feeling pure bliss inside his soul. Linka was always so very sure of her words and he had already felt the stength of her emotions behind the way she treated him as of late. It was easier for her to get lost in him, to let go of control, and if this in itself wasn't a declaration of love on her part, nothing was, for she was usually very guarded as a person.

" _Da_ , Jacob," she nodded a little. Linka decided it was no use hiding behind walls any longer. Her subconscious had decided for her when she'd let her feelings slip out.

She had never been more beautiful to Wheeler. Her eyelashes brimmed with tears, her eyes shining emeralds, her lips parted like a rose, she caused his heart to nearly explode with happiness. Her glance for him spoke high volumes of love, and he'd never felt luckier or more humble in his life.

"You do not have anything to say to that?" Linka had meant to tease, but there was a little anxiety in her voice she could not hide. Maybe she was freaking him out, all of a sudden!

"Babe, I've loved you forever, so it doesn't even seem real to me right now that you feel the same."

Happily, she reached up to capture his lips, soothing his sense of bewilderment and the desires in her own heart at the same time.

When they eventually came up for air, the two young lovers were smiling at one another blissfully.

"So… you were proposing to me?" Linka reminded him, jabbing him in the ribs and holding back a little squeal of delight. Her dignity had already gone to hell, anyway.

Wheeler turned serious, something she wasn't expecting, and he sought out her eyes.

"Babe, I don't wanna pressure you into anything, I know we're still young. And I don't want you to think that it's solely because of Anna or anything. But I do think of a future with you."

"Hmm, I did not know you were so deep," she affectionately ruffled his hair a bit and once more fell into his eyes. "I could not ask for more with you and Anna beside me, my wonderful Yankee boy."

He softened at her words and again sought out her lips, and they tasted more and more like honey to him. If happiness was a prize, he'd won it this time, hands down.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _3 years later…_

"Can I have a cookie before dinner, daddy?"

Anna's eyes were pleading all too familiarly, her dark curls framing her beautiful plump cheeks to perfection. She had on a flowered headband in her long hair, along with a yellow dress that was adorable like sunshine on her. She was walking on the hardwood floor barefoot again, and Wheeler picked her up in one swift motion. Anna squealed with delight and wrapped both her arms around his neck to hang on.

"What would Mama say to that, do you think?" Wheeler asked her with a smile, and he watched her processing this with tremendous seriousness from a four-year-old.

"She would say _nyet_ ," replied Anna carefully, a carbon copy of Linka's expression on her face. Wheeler laughed aloud. It was incredible how sensible she could be, and he was forever in awe of her. Anna was highly intelligent, could already speak two languages, and was a social butterfly with the other children. Her only downfall was her stubbornness, but it was something to be expected at that age.

"But I won't tell her if you won't tell her," Anna coaxed with a sweet smile.

Wheeler gave in to another laugh. It surprised him everyday how much he loved her, as if she were his own flesh and blood. His heart was filled with adoration for the child. She, in turn, was attached to him particularly. When she was younger, she'd cry when he'd leave for work in the mornings and crawl towards him when he'd walk through the door at the end of the day. Sometimes, when Linka could not soothe her, Anna stopped crying in his arms, and that's when Wheeler found the most confirmation that raising a child was amazing. He and Linka had never regretted their choice to keep Anna, even though it had not always been easy.

They were extremely happy being married, and now Linka was expecting their first child. Wheeler was ecstatic. He wasn't sure he deserved all the happiness that was coming his way, but all he could do was embrace it with extended arms.

"And just what is it that I should not know?" came Linka's voice from the kitchen before she neared them.

"Nothing, mommy," giggled Anna, and Wheeler winked at her. They shared an amused look.

Wheeler's eyes turned to his beautiful wife and her serene smile. After all this time, he still felt weak with love and desire for her. She was tremendously gorgeous with her round belly and more pronounced curves, and again he thought of his good fortune. He could not wait to meet their daughter for the first time.

Linka asked Anna in Russian if she'd washed up for dinner and Anna replied by nodding her head. She extended her arms out to Linka who picked her up and held her close to her chest.

"Pretty soon you are going to be too big for me to be doing this, and I will be too big myself to be doing this," smiled Linka, caressing her dark curls delicately. Anna was very affectionate and she loved to snuggle them both, especially in the mornings and before bed.

"Mama, but what if I want a hug but you are already too busy giving one to my baby sister? How can we both get hugs?" Anna seemed worried about this, but Wheeler readily tickled her neck, distracting her.

"You on one arm and the baby on the other arm, of course!"

Anna giggled, pleased. "We'll be like two little monkeys all over you, mommy!"

"And you will help me when your little sister comes, _da_ , _sólnyshka_?"

Anna nodded most solemnly before reaching for Wheeler. "Daddy, too."

Linka watched as she linked hands with Wheeler and her heart all but burst with love for her family. She felt so protective of both Anna and her unborn child, that the concept of being without either one was unthinkable. And she was so proud of Wheeler, too, for giving himself so tirelessly for his family. He was doing a lot of her work share with the Planeteers since she'd become pregnant and not been up for it physically. Additionally, Anna always kept her hands full, but Wheeler never complained. He was happier than she'd ever seen him, and they were more in love than ever. They had reached a deep sense of intimacy that millions of people could only hope for in a lifetime of couple hood.

Linka had to admit that she'd been afraid when Wheeler had first proposed to her. They were young, after all, and with a child that was not theirs to raise. Fortunately, however, they had found their way through trial and error, testing the boundaries of patience many times. But they'd been united from beginning and that was what mattered. Wheeler had never blamed her for her choice to keep Anna, had never made it weight on her. Instead, he had helped her and loved her every step of the way, and she could see that his attachment to Anna was genuine and strong.

They were raising Anna brilliantly together and Linka thought that Wheeler was a wonderful father, full of loving attentions for Anna. They had talked about Anna's future and whether they should one day reveal to her that she was not their biological daughter. Off the bat, Linka had been contrary to this. Anna's parents were dead and the child had no known ties to Romania, after all. Linka did not ever want to inflict on her all the worries that came from being a different piece to the family. She felt Anna _hers_ like she did the child inside her belly, and nothing would ever separate them, inconvenient truths and all. This was what her heart told her to do, and Linka obeyed. Wheeler eventually agreed to this, seeing her point of view and respecting her wishes. Their tale was due for a happily ever after and Anna would forever feel loved, like she belonged to a loving family.

Linka looked in Wheeler's eyes and saw peace there. She saw their future, their home, their strong love. He reached to kiss her on the lips, then Anna on the forehead, and in that moment in time, Linka knew she had everything she had ever desired right before her eyes.

The End

* * *

A/N: There you have it, hope you're not disappointed with where I took it. It was almost starting to develop into another story, so I had to cut it short before it took a different kind of direction. The good news is that I got inspired to write another story, which I'm halfway through already, so be on the lookout for that very soon. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you're the best! :)


End file.
